Armin Shimerman
Armin Shimerman (born November 5, 1949) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Calculator (ep16), Professor (ep29), Psycho Pirate (ep24) *Ben 10 (2006) - Slix (ep18) *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Casaba (ep9), Questioner#3 (ep9), Varp (ep13) *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - General Skarr, Monkey Head (ep2), Potato (ep2), Skarrbot (ep1), Soldier (ep5), Stomach *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - General Skarr, Dude (ep?), Elf (ep12), Guard (ep1), Stomach, Uncle Bob (ep9) *Justice League: Action (2016) - Zilius Zox (ep15) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Dr. Milo (ep16) *Rocket Power (1999-2000) - Ben Robbins (ep3), Shopkeeper (ep23) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - General Skarr (ep13), Ghoul (ep13) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Raanu, Village Leaders, Villagers 'Movies' *Delgo (2008) - Nohrin Merchant *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Dr. Nefarious 'TV Specials' *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - General Skarr, Pirate#7 *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - General Skarr *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - General Skarr *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - General Skarr, Candy Skeleton, Creepy Gnome, Rat Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Wild Cards IV: Aces Abroad (2016) - Narration 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2009) - Prince George Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Dr. Achilles Milo 'Video Games' *BioShock (2007) - Andrew Ryan *BioShock 2 (2010) - Andrew Ryan *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Andrew Ryan *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Cultist *Death Stranding (2019) - The Elder *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *God of War II (2007) - Translator 2 *Jade Empire (2005) - Abbot Song, Emperor Sun Hai, The Innkeeper *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Psycho Pirate *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Fai Dan, Salarian Councilor Valern *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Salarian Councilor Valern *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Salarian Councilor Valern *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Andrew Ryan, Dr. Nefarious, Vox Populi *Psychonauts (2005) - Raz's Father *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Dr. Nefarious *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Dr. Nefarious *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Dr. Nefarious *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Dr. Nefarious *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Dr. Nefarious *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Dr. Nefarious *Reservoir Dogs (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Dr. Narud (Human Form) *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Dr. Narud, Mohandar *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Harbinger (1996) - Quark *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen (2000) - Quark *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - General Skarr *The Secret World (2012) - Che Garcia, Joseph Cajiais *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Male Prisoner#5, Toad *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Toad, Zealot 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Conda *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Hideyoshi Hashiba Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors